What Happened To You, Dipper?
by bunny10944
Summary: (human)BillxDipper. I'm making the story up as i go. rating may go up for gore and/or violence.
1. Chapter 1

**First fan-fiction so review please, and I'm not the best at grammar or spelling so feel free to help with that. Also if I get something wrong about the show/characters let me know. I need a beta so let me know if you want to beta for me.**

 **Warning: Gore and extreme violence later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Why me? Why Does Bill have to come to live with us?_ Dipper thought as Bill, Mabel, Mr and Mrs Pines, and Dipper ate diner. Bill had been turned into a human and was living with the twins in Piedmont, California. Dipper still doesn't know how Bill ended up human or how he ended up living with them. Mabel, of course, had forgiven Bill, but Dipper still didn't trust him.

" Dipper stop playing with your food!" Mrs Pines snapped.

Dipper hadn't realized that he had been picking at his food. He quickly started eating, not wanting to make his mom angry. Last time she back handed him for not doing something quickly enough. She could be violent at times but he still loved her.

We finished eating and went our separate ways. Dipper went to his room. There was nothing special about his room really. Some books, clothes, school stuff. Dipper deciede to go to bed early they had their first day of school tomorrow. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem but Bill was going to be there so he needed as much sleep as he could get.

" Pine Tree?" Bill asked.

" What Bill?" Dipper said snappishly.

" …...I-I-I'm sorry for all the things I did to you and Shooting Star."

 **There's the first chapter and I know it's short. I will update if people show an interest and want more. Let me know what you think, and author notes will be short probably.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for following totalgleek479, and VioletterWritter! There will be abit(a lot) of occ-ness.**

 **Dipper's P.O.V:**

"Your what?" I asked turning around to face Bill. Bill had blond hair that covered his right eye. He was wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans. Bill was pale and had beautiful cerulean eyes.

 _Wait did I just think that Bill had beautiful eyes?_

"Yes you did, Pine Tree." Bill said with a smirk.

"Where you listening to my thoughts?"

"Of course!" He says a giant grin on his face.

"Out now!" I shout as I shove him from my room. I can feel the blush on my face.

After I get Bill out of my room I put on my pajamas and get in bed.

 _I am I gay for thinking that Bill is beautiful? Well I guess everyone is a little gay, right? Ya I'm not gay I still love Wendy...maybe I should just go to sleep with the conversation I had with Bill I can tell I'll need it for tomorrow._

" Dipper get up or you'll be late!" Dad yelled.

I got up and put on my normal clothes except jeans instead of shorts. I walk down stairs to see that everyone is all most done with their food.

I hurry and eat then Mabel, Bill, and I run to the bus stop. Thats when Johnthan showed up.

 **What should there parents names be? Suggest away please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for following TPWABW! There is no set update schedule.**

Johnthan was tall, with brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He was a jerk. He has been bullying me since first grade. Instead of pushing me to the ground like normal he walks up to bill.

"Hey it's some fresh meat to play with" Johnthan says to his friends as they approach us.

"Leave Bill alone." I warn them.

"Or what? It's not like you can do anything." johnthan says as he shoves bill to one of his friends.

Then they just start shoving Bill from person to person. Mabel's trying to make them stop. She's yelling, pushing them, and trying to hit them.

Thats win I snapped. I swung at Johnthan and hit him hard in the gut. He gasps for air for a moment or two. Then he lunges at me. We just keep hitting, kicking, and yelling insaults. I swong one more time and hit him in the nose. I heard a sicking crunch that stangly sounded beautiful to my ears.

"Both of you on the bus now! Your going to go straight to the principal's office when we arrive.

 _ **Your welcome for not giving you nightmares all night last night.**_ What sounded like a more echoed version of Bill's voice rang in my head.

 _ **Bill?**_


End file.
